


Beauty and the Clown

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [y/n] fell in love with a strange fellow with a big red nose when she was young. He was from the crew of Gold D. Roger, her captain's rival/friend. Sadly the stupid clown doesn't feel anything about her except of annoyance. But [y/n] wasn't the type to quit. Few years later, she was still on her quest to make Buggy the clown fell in love with a her. Will she succeed?





	1. Maps for my Love

[pirate crew name] pirates....

This pirate crew wasn't exactly popular. It wasn't that they were weak. Although not as strong as the straw hat pirates or white beard pirates or other headline maker pirate groups, some of the members could actually hold themselves on a fight.

The group's captain, captain [y/n] was actually feared by those who had unfortunately crossed swords with her. Rumor among the crew members of the ship was she even crossed swords with Gold D. Roger once when she was a teen. It was just a rumor though. Captain [y/n] neither confirmed or denied it.

With 80 people on the ship and a baddass captain, why not much people knows them?

Well...

"Captain! We found the Big Top!" the lookout shouted from the crow nest.

"Finally!!! We found the love of my life!!! My prince charming!!!" the [h/c] haired woman excitedly jumped as her heart shaped pupils scanned the sea.

That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, the reason why this pirate crew wasn't making a name for themselves because the very captain was not interested in popularity or gold. She was only interested in one thing. Or should we say, one person.

"Buggy my love! I'm here!" the lovesick captain shouted as she ran to the ship's figurehead.

Near her, her first mate Viggo shook his head. "I don't really see what she have seen in him."

[y/n] was pretty. She also has a body that could make men's head turn. Whenever they landed on the docks, everyone tends to turn to her as she passed by. That's why Viggo couldn't understand why does his captain were so focused on the clown. The clown doesn't have any interest in her (again, Viggo can't understand why, he just hit a jackpot just by being the source of [y/n]'s affection after all) and tends to avoid her like a plague. Yet the female captain still keep going.

"Haha! Love is blind." the ship's doctor, Marqueza commented as she watched the other woman go crazy as the Big Top sped away probably trying to escape [ship name].

 

* * *

"Buggy!!! I missed you, my love!" [y/n] cooed as she hugged the annoyed clown. She rubbed her cheek on his cheek as if a kitten asking for attention.

Behind them were Buggy's crew and some of her crew, watching them. No matter how many times they have seen the very same scene, they still find it amusing.

"What are you doing on my ship, again?!" Buggy questioned her as he tried to push her face away. "I thought you're going somewhere far?!"

"Yes. But I suddenly missed you so we sailed halfway there." [y/n] explained as she continued her 'harassment' at the clown.

"You flashy idiot! Can you just go somewhere far away?!" Buggy shouted, pushing the lady more forcefully.

Just then, a door opened. "What's with all this noise?" a beautiful woman with black hair stepped out.

[y/n] froze as her eyes widened. Her eyes locked on to the woman and then...

"Uh-oh..." Viggo muttered while the other [pirate crew name] pirates stepped back in fear.

"BUGGY! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!"

* * *

"Bu-Buggy. I'm sorry." [y/n] apologized remorsefully as the foul mood Buggy nursed the bump on his head.

Upon seeing Alvida, [y/n] suddenly jumped into the conclusion that she was Buggy's woman. She have gone into a rampage and almost killed half of Buggy's crew. Buggy also failed to escape her wrath and ended up with a large bump on his head from when [y/n] picked up a barrel full of rum and smashed it to his head.

Viggo who took pity on the Buggy pirates later restrained her and that was when Buggy explained her relation to Alvida. [y/n] then calmed down after hearing that Alvida was just an ally.

"I can't believe you! You just flashily injured me and my men and almost flashily sunk my ship!" Buggy glared at her.

"Sorry." [y/n] bit her lip as she bowed her head.

Seeing that she was feeling sorry, Buggy decided to let it go. He was already used at her outbursts. It wasn't new. He have known her since he was young and even though they were from different pirate groups, they frequently see each other thanks to their captains friendly rivalry.

"You better make up to me for this." Buggy grumbled as he drank his beer.

Around them were their men, drinking and having a party. The uninjured once were. The unfortunate once on the other hand were suffering at the infirmary.

"Ah! Right!" [y/n]'s eyes widened as she remembered something. She turned to her first mate who was talking with Marqueza and Alvida about something. "Viggo! Where's the maps?"

Viggo silently stood up to retrieve the maps from their ship.

Those maps were treasure maps that [y/n] had hunted before. 

"Maps?" Buggy raised an eyebrow.

[y/n] smiled. "You'll be happy seeing them."

Viggo later returned with a box and put them on the table in front of the two captains. He opened it revealing rolled papers.

"Th-this..." Buggy's hand shook as he reached for the papers.

"Maps." [y/n] proudly stated. "I knew you liked treasures so I hunted these for you."

Teary eyed, Buggy looked up to her. "[y/n]... All of this? For me?"

[y/n] smiled and nodded. Her cheeks taintei in red. "You know, I'll do anything for you..." she whispered.

"[y/n]-chan!!!" Totally forgetting his anger at her, he jumped as he hugged her in happiness.

Behind them, Viggo, Marqueza and Alvida watched. Viggo looked fedup while Marqueza and Alvida were amused.

"They're a strange couple." Alvida commented, making Marqueza's chuckle.

Viggo sighed. "Strange Indeed."

* * *

Buggy chuckled as he stared at one of the map that [y/n] left him a few days ago.

The Buggy pirates were currently on their way to a remote island where the treasure was located. The map was pointing them there and Buggy was excited. He really need to thank [y/n] again the next time he see her. The girl might be flashily annoying but she has her use.

"You really strike lucky with those maps." Alvida commented as she looked down to him from where she was standing.

Buggy looked up with a please grin. "Yeah. And [y/n] promised to bring me more of these next time."

Alvida looked up. Her eyes locked on a small island in the distance. "It seems that she'll do anything for you. Probably even die on your place if necessary."

"Psh. No way. I don't think she'll go that far. She's just strange. Whatever she was doing was just for fun."

Alvida glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Giving you a box full of rare treasure map was just for fun?"

Buggy grinned. "Yeah."

"Did it even occur to you that she was madly in love? I mean, she basically go ballistic when she thought I'm your woman."

"Nah! She's just being an idiot." the clown captain denied.

Alvida stared at him. Was he really that dense? Or he was just uninterested, he failed to notice the woman's feelings.

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

* * *

On [ship name] ship, [y/n] busied herself looking at the map. She heard a rumor that on the next island where they were going, there was a man selling rare maps.

Those maps were extensive and so, [y/n] decide that she would just forcefully take the maps from him. I mean, come on! What's the point of buying a map that was probably more expensive than what you're supposed to get. Besides, there was no guarantee that the treasure would still be there.

"Hey, captain. Is the next map a gift for captain Buggy too?" Viggo asked as he stepped beside her.

[y/n] glanced at her first mate before looking back to the map. "Yeah."

"May I remind you that we also need supplies and rations for our ship?" Viggo said.

[y/n] smiled and looked up to her first mate. "Don't worry. The next map after this will be ours."

Viggo groaned. "That's what you said the last time."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Meeting an Old Friend and the Old Times

"What the fuck!!!"

[y/n] jumped out of her bed as the sudden shake of [ship name] woke her up.

She grabbed her coat and run out of her room as she put it on.

"What's that?!" she asked as she made it to the deck.

One of the crew pointed to the sea. "Its..."

"Heeeyyy! [y/n]!"

On a distance, a familiar red head was waving his arms in air, calling out to her. A familiar flag was waving in the air as if it was also calling out to her.

She chuckled. "Seriously, Shanks. Was it necessary to fire a canon at us?"

* * *

"Maannn... It's been a while since I last saw you." Shanks said after chugging a whole mug of beer. "You didn't change a bit. What's up with that youthful look?"

"It's a blessing from god." [y/n] laughed. "You haven't change either. You're still a drunkard."

"Bah! There is no point living if you don't drown yourself in alcohol." he replied, chugging another mug of beer.

[y/n] chuckled as she drank her own beer. "Hmm... Right. I just met my darling love a few weeks ago."

"Darli- ah! You mean Buggy? So how is he?"

"Still handsome." [y/n] dreamily replied.

Shanks let a loud laugh. "You're still chasing after him, huh?"

"Yeah. Just when is he gonna fall on my hands?" [y/n] sighed, sounding upset.

"You really had it bad, [y/n]-san. Just what have you seen in him?" Yasopp, one of Shanks men, who has been listening to them at the sidelines, asked.

"Except of his nose!" someone from Shanks' crew shouted making the others laugh.

[y/n] sent everyone glare. "Shut up! Don't make fun of his nose! It's what I like the most in him! It's what makes him unique!"

"It obviously is..." one commented as the other's laughed again.

"Why you-" [y/n] made a move to attack the men but Shanks' grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey calm down." Shanks said and turned to his men. "That's enough talking about Buggy's nose."

The men heed Shanks word although [y/n] could still hear some snickering at the back.

[y/n] sent them a glare before turning that glare to their captain. "Your men are assholes."

Shanks chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

* * *

Late at night, the two ships floated, unmoving as the men sleeps.

Everyone were passed out on the deck thanks to the whole day partying.

The night was silent and the sky was full of stars. Quietly, Shanks (who didn't seems drunk despite of how many barrel of alcohol he has emptied) sat and looked up into the sky.

Beside him on that very floor was a snoring [y/n]. She was so drunk. She even cried halfway through the party, mourning over her unrequited love.

Shanks chuckled. He felt bad for laughing but [y/n]'s obsession over the red nosed clown was funny.

Really... Who would have thought that the snobby teen [y/n] who acts like she was above them and thinks she was a princess would fall so deep to the man that she tends to belittle back then.

He smiled as he remembered the past...

* * *

Years ago...

"Haha! You'll never defeat me!" Gold D. Roger shouted as his sword clashed with another captain, captain Ivor.

"You'll see!" the confident Ivor shot back.

Around them, their crews were doso fighting.

Gold D. Roger swung his sword making Ivor jumped back. The clumsy captain, however, ended up tripping on a rope and fell.

He tried to get up but stopped as he felt a blade on his neck.

"You seriously need to do something about that clumsiness of yours." Roger said, smirking.

Ivor smirked back and was about to say something when...

"Hiyaaaa! Stay away from captain!" a shrill voice sounded as a small figure came flying towards Roger.

Alert as always, Roger parried the attack. "Hey, calm down little girl."

"I'm not a little girl! I'm thirteen!" she jumped back and was about to attack once again when someone grabbed her and pinned her down. "Gah!!! What the hell!" She looked up to find boy with red hair, slightly older then her, restraining her.

"The fight is over now, you know." the red head said with a grin.

"Let me go! Peasant! Who do you think you are?! Don't you know me?! I'm the youngest daughter of- hmmp!" the boy covered her mouth with his hand.

"You talk a lot, little miss." he chuckled.

Roger laughed as he helped Ivor up. "Is she new? You got yourself a firecracker."

Ivor chuckled. "Yeah. Let her go now, Shanks."

"Okay~" Shanks moved away as the girl gasps for breath.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" she stood up to attack Shanks but Ivor grabbed her arm.

"Hey, [y/n] that's enough. They're not really enemy." Ivor said with a smile.

Confused, [y/n] looked up to him.

"It's a friendly fight. Roger and I were good friends, you see." Ivor said, patting Roger on the shoulder.

Still confused, the girl looked between the two captains. "But... He's pointing the sword to you."

Both men laughed. "That's normal  here."

* * *

The fight ended up with [y/n], confused and a drinking party.

"Hey Buggy. I got us some booze." Shanks said as he handed one of the two bottles he snuck.

Him and Buggy were not allowed to drink alcohol yet. But Roger and Rayleigh were busy drinking, they won't notice the missing bottles.

Buggy grinned. "Nice." He opened the bottle and chugged the liquid down.

Shanks smiled and did the same.

"Hey Shanks." Buggy suddenly called.

"Hmm?"

Buggy motioned to the corner. "That girl."

Shanks turned to where Buggy was looking. His eyes landed to the [y/n] girl.

"Doesn't looks like she belonged here." Buggy commented.

Shanks nodded in agreement. The girl was wearing a normal attire. Nothing fancy or anything but she has this strange aura in her. Its what you feel when facing a noble or something. Its not like Shanks have faced a noble before but if he ended up facing one, he felt like that person's aura would be like her.

The girl was sitting alone in the corner. She was looking away. There were some girls on Ivor pirates who were on her age but they seems to avoid her as she seems to refuse to even spare them a glance.

"I don't like her. She seems stuck up." Buggy spat in disgust.

"She's cute though." Shanks grinned.

"Oh please. I've seen better." Buggy countered.

Shanks observed as one of the girls walked to talk to her. The girl, [y/n], however just sent her a piercing glare sending her scampering away.

Shanks then stood up and pat Buggy on the shoulder. "Let's go, Buggy."

Buggy looked up to him. "Huh?Where?"

Shanks grabbed Buggy on the arm, pulling him to stand. "Where else? To talk to the girl."

"What?!"

Forcefully, he dragged buggy with him.

The two boys sttod in front of [y/n]. Upon noticing them, [y/n] gave them a glare.

"Hey." Shanks greeted with a smile.

The girl just glared before looking away.

That action annoyed Buggy. "What the heck was that? Rude bitch!"

"I don't talk to commoners." [y/n] said making Buggy's blood boil more.

"What was that?! Stop acting so high! You damn newbie!" Buggy shot.

"Hey, Buggy. That's enough." Shanks pulled Buggy who was more than ready to attack the girl.

"Its this bitch fault!"

"Shut up, big red nose." she shot back.

"Why you-"

"Aaalllright!" Captain Ivor who now noticed the argument step in between. He faced the two boys. "Sorry boys, you see, [y/n] here was suffering from family problem and ended up with us so please be gentle with her." the captain apologized.

Buggy opened his mouth to say something rude but Shanks slapped his hand to his friend's mouth.

"Ermnp!"

"It's nothing. Sorry. It's our fault for bothering [y/n]-san." Shanks bowed forcing Buggy to bow with him and walked away.

Later on, they found out that [y/n] was a noble kicked out by her step mother after her father and older brother's accidental death.

With nowhere to go, she ended up to a snowy forest. She was found by Ivor and his crew, on the verge of freezing to death.

* * *

For the next few weeks Roger pirates and Ivor pirates sailed together.

Shanks dragged Buggy around to befriend [y/n]. The girl however refused to acknowledge them, ending up with Buggy bursting in anger.

Buggy would later sent her profanities which she would return with insults.

One day, both ships docked on a small deserted island to find a buried treasure.

Some men along with Ivor and Roger leading them were on their way to find it while lower ranked cabin boys were left on the ship.

"This is boring. I really want to join them to find that treasure." Buggy complained as he scrubbed the floor. "Should I follow them?"

"Try it and Rayleigh will kill you. Also, I heard that the forest was so confusing you'll get lost without a map." Shanks replied and stood up to stretch his aching back. But as he stood up, he saw [y/n] walking below and entered the forest. "Hey, Buggy."

"What?!" Buggy looked up.

"Look."

Grumbling, Buggy stood up and looked over were the red haired boy was pointing.

His eyes narrowed as he watched [y/n] disappear in the forest. "She's going to get lost, right?" he muttered.

Shanks nodded. "Yeah. 100℅ sure."

Buggy and Shanks exchanged looks and then...

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

The two boys run after her. However, by the time they made it down to the land and into the forest, she was already out of the sight.

"Where the fuck is she?" Buggy said as he scanned the area.

"Damn. Rayleigh ordered us to watch over her. We'll get murdered if she got lost." Shanks frantically look around.

"That shit! She's nothing but trouble." Buggy cursed.

"We have no choice. Die on this forest or die on Rayleigh's hands. Choose."

"Whats with the choices! Either way, were dead!" Buggy shouted.

Death by forest then." Shanks said and walked deeper to the forest.

"Wha- Red haired idiot! Wait for me!" Buggy run after the other boy.

* * *

"This place is creepy." Shanks mumbled as he look around.

"I change my mind! I think I prefer death by Rayleigh!" Buggy turned to return only to realize, he wasn't sure where they came from. "Errr... Shanks. I think were lost." Buggy stated.

Shanks looked back but before he could say anything, a scream aired.

The boys eyes widened as they recognized the voice.

"Is that the girl?!" Buggy questioned.

"She's in trouble." Shanks muttered and without a second thought, run to where the shout was coming from.

"Woah! Hey, Shanks! Wait for me!"

* * *

Shanks and Buggy found [y/n] cornered by a gigantic wild boar.

"Stay away!" [y/n] waved her sword in front of her, trying to scare the boar. The action however just ended up infuriating the boar.

"[y/n]-san!" Shanks shouted.

[y/n] turned to look at the duo. Her normally hostile look was replaced by mixture of fear and relief.

"Don't move!" Buggy shouted and picked up a stone. He threw it to the boar.

This caused the boar to turn its attention to the two boys.

"Bacon! Come over here!" Buggy taunted making the boar angry.

It runs towards the two. "Run woman!" Buggy shouted as him and Shanks run.

Since the two chased after [y/n] in a hurry, they left their swords at the ship.

Shanks passed a giant tree and was hit by an idea. "[y/n]! Buggy! Climb the tree!" Shanks shouted and climb up. Buggy followed after hearing Shanks.

[y/n] however...

"I don't know how to climb a tree!" she shouted.

"What?!"

"Shit!"

The boar, losing a sight of the boys turned its attention to [y/n].

[y/n] run but the boar was fast. It managed to bumped her, sending her flying to the ground. Her sword, flying away in the process.

"[y/n]!!!" the two shouted.

"Ow..." [y/n] groaned. She reached up to her forehead and felt something wet. When she brought her hand down, she saw something red. "Blood..."

The boar, preparing it's final strike, turned to [y/n] once again. It let a small snort and run to her direction.

Just then, Buggy jumped down and run to the sword that [y/n] dropped. He picked it up and jumped in front of the boar, stabbing it on the forehead.

The boar let a pained sound and shook its body, shaking Buggy who was still holding to the sword.

[y/n] watched wide eyed as the blue haired boy kept the sword locked on the boar.

"Ahhh! Shit! Shanks! Take her away!" Buggy shouted.

Shanks who was snapped back from his surprise jumped down the tree and picked [y/n] up and brought her up to the tree.

The boar shook its head furiously and successfully sent Buggy flying.

"Buggy!" [y/n] and Shanks shouted.

 The boar stopped struggling and took two steps before falling down.

It moved a little bit before it completely stopped.

"Its dead." Shanks muttered.

"Buggy!" [y/n] came tumbling down the tree when she jumped, not caring about how high they were. She shouted in pain but forced herself up and run to Buggy.

Shanks followed her.

"Buggy! Buggy! Please open your eyes." [y/n] sniffed as she shook Buggy. "This is all my fault." she sobbed.

Buggy groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn right. Its your freaking fault."

"Buggy!"

"Buggy, you okay?" Shanks worriedly questioned.

"Of course I'm not! That bacon just thew me away! Ow! Ow! Ow! Broken bones!"

"I'm sorry." [y/n] sobbed.

"Just what the heck are you thinking, running to the forest like that?!" Buggy shouted.

[y/n] looked down on her lap, biting her lip. "The treasure."

"Huh?" the boys looked at her in confusion.

"There is a assassin. He's very skilled but the price of hiring him was very expensive." she started. "So I thought that if I have the treasure, I'll be able to hire him to kill my step mother and the others who conspired with her."

Shanks looked at her with a serious look. "[y/n]-san... Your father and brother didn't died on an accident, right?"

[y/n] nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "They were murdered."

Buggy sighed. "Why hire an assassin if you're a pirate?"

[y/n] looked over the red nosed boy. "If ever we landed on your place, I'll kill them for you so don't go running head on to danger anymore."

[y/n]'s eyes widened at Buggy's words. Her eyes teared up as she smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Present time...

Shanks smiled. Since that day, [y/n] changed. She has become friendly and cheerful. Although she acts bossy, she was no longer the stuck up princess.

She has become close to the other girls on the crew although she tends to get hostile when one of them talks to Buggy. Even a single 'hi' or 'good morning' was enough to make her burst.

As she grew up, she become more open about her love for Buggy. 

After Buggy made his own crew, news scattered about a death of nobles on the hands of the new pirate group, Buggy Pirates. That puts a price on Buggy's head. At the same time, it sealed [y/n]'s love on him.

"Hmmm... My darling love..." [y/n] muttered on her sleep.

Shanks chuckled. "I wonder what that guy is doing now..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Honest Drunk

"I'm dying..."

The young boy watched curiously as his captain slumped on the ship's railing in agony.

He was a new member of [pirate crew name] and has only been there for one week.

So far, all he have seen was a very enthusiastic captain [y/n], hunting treasure map after treasure map.

The boy found it weird that all they do was to hunt maps. Never once the captain opened the map and search for treasure.

"Captain! Hang in there! We'll find 'Big Top' sooner!" One panicked crew member shouted.

The boy cocked his head in confusion. "Big Top?"

"It's captain Buggy's ship." a voice answered beside him. He looked up to see the ship's doctor Marqueza.

He nods in understanding. Yes. He have heard about the clown pirate, Buggy. Everyone said he was a dangerous and evil man. But... What does the captain needed to find on the clown's ship?

"What does captain need in Big Top?" he asked, looking up to the older woman.

Marqueza chuckled. "She needed her cure."

He looked more confused now. Was captain [y/n] sick? "Don't we have a medicine here or something? We just brought supplies from the last town, right?"

Marqueza giggled making the boy wonder why she doesn't looked worried about the captain. She was the doctor after all and it was her job to tend to the sick.

"It's not a sickness that I could or my medicines could cure." she started to explain. "The captain was having a 'Buggy withdrawal syndrome'."

"Buggy withdrawal syndrome?" What was that? It was the first time he had heard something like that. It sounds deadly.

A sigh could be heard on his other side. He looked up to see the first mate, Viggo. "Don't confuse the boy, doctor." he said before turning to the boy. "It's nothing serious, boy. The captain just wanted to see captain Buggy and is just being dramatic as usual."

He nodded. But he then started to wonder why. He looks up to ask but was interrupted by their captain's happy voice.

"There! I could see their flag! Big Top is docked on that port!"

* * *

"Let's meet later at the pub. Go to wherever you want to go." Captain Buggy told his crew as he made a shooing motion.

"Will you be fine alone?" Alvida asked.

Buggy sent her an annoyed glare. "What am I?! A kid?!"

Alvida raised an eyebrow. "You somehow managed to lose your torso and strangely found it on a barrel full of fish the last time we've been on a town."

"Shut up!" Buggy's face reddened in mixture of anger and embarrassment.

He really don't want to be reminded of one of his unflattering moment.

"Just go!" Buggy shouted and stomped away from the others.

He grumbled as he walked away, cursing the kids who somehow fooled him to separate his body and stole his torso as a prank.

"I'll pay them back double the next time we docked on that island." Buggy actually wanted to find those kids and make them pay for what they did but Alvida was on a hurry to leave. She said something about meeting an old acquaintance before he leave to go to somewhere far.

Buggy turned to a corner when suddenly...

"Darling! My love!"

"Gahhh!!!"

Something jumped on him making him fall on the ground.

"What the-" He looked up and saw a... Well... A boobs. His face reddened as the pair of mounds pressed on his face.

"I finally found you!" a familiar voice said as the body on top of him finally moved away.

"[y/n]!" Buggy shouted, face still red and nose, bleeding.

"Oi, captain. Get off! You'll kill captain Buggy. Look. His nose is bleeding." Viggo said.

[y/n] looked down to the poor clown and saw red liquid trickling down from his red nose.

"Oh my gosh! Darling, my love. Did I hit your nose?" she worriedly asked.

"Yes." Buggy replied as he wiped the blood. "Your boobs did."

* * *

Everyone knows how both Buggy Pirates and [pirate crew name] Pirates loves drinking party. That was why it was not strange how noisy the bar were now that both pirate groups were present.

As the night goes on, the drinking party turned into a heavy drinking competition between Mohji and Cabaji. The other pirates cheered and made a bet on whose gonna win.

As the pirates get rowdy, the captains and some of the commanders sat on the corner table, watching the others get stupid.

"Here, darling. As I promised." [y/n] said and laid down rolled maps on the table in front of the clown pirate.

As expected, Buggy's eyes shone seeing the rolled maps already imagining the treasures that the maps would bring him.

"Thanks, [y/n]! You're the best friend I could ever asked!" he said good naturedly.

The comment however made the woman frown. Pouting, she chugged the beer on her mug.

"Stupid clown..." [y/n] muttered under her breath.

"Captain. Try not to drink much. You know how you could get when you're drunk." Viggo warned her.

The woman however ignored him and filled her mug, chugging all of it.

Viggo sighed. Why does he bother warning her anyway? It wasn't like she listens to anyone.

"Something bad is going to happen..." he muttered.

And then, one hour later....

"Darling, my love~ I love you so much~" the drunk [y/n] purred as she wrapped her arms around Buggy, pushing her chest on him.

"Gah! What are you doing?! Don't press your flashy boobs on me!" the blushing Buggy tried pulling himself away to no avail. It was useless. The woman's grip was strong.

"There it go..." Viggo mumbled watching his captain and the clown captain.

"Should we help pry captain [y/n]?" Marqueza asked

"Nope. This is quite entertaining." Alvida said with a grin.

"Get off!"

"Darling! Let's make love tonight! All these years, Ive been saving my virginity just for you! Claim me! Let's make some babies and conquer the world!"

Buggy's face reddened more at this. Those who were near them laughed only to get a glare from the blue haired clown.

"Let me go! You flashy drunk! You're just as bad as that red haired idiot!" 

"Aww! Don't be shy. You know that my love for is big as the ocean."

"Big?! Are you saying my nose is big?!"

The three spectators on their table sweat dropped at that. The word 'big' was really a taboo word to captain Buggy.

[y/n] purred as she traced a finger on Buggy's chest. "It's big but I'm sure what down there is bigger."

"That's enough!" Buggy used his bara bara no mi to split his body parts and escape [y/n]'s clutches. His body parts flew and reconnect them a safe distance away from [y/n].

The action however made [y/n] tear up.

"Here it comes." Viggo said and then...

"Wahhh!!!" she started crying.

"[y]-[y/n]." Buggy stared in surprise as [y/n] cried.

"Why are you like that?! Am I not useful enough to you?! Am I not pretty enough?! Or sexy enough?! I did everything just to make you like me! Why?!"

"Ah... You made her cry." Alvida stated.

Buggy glared at her before turning to [y/n]. "[y/n]-chan? Please stop crying. You know that I really like you, right?"

"No you don't!" she sobbed as she rubbed her eyes.

"I do! I really like you. You always help me and you always save me when I'm in trouble. Like that last time when we're being chased by the marine and when I fell on the sea." Buggy moved closer to her and gently patted her back. "I really like you."

Like a sulking child, [y/n] shook Buggy's hand away and turned away from him while crying silently.

Buggy glanced at Viggo to ask for help but the first mate just looked away as if telling him 'you're on your own'.

Growling silently, he turned to [y/n]'s back once again. He let a tired breath.

"I'll sleep 'beside' you if you want."

[y/n] turned to him wide eyed. "Really?!"

With a dejected look, he nodded. "Yeah. But no m-m-making love or anything like that." his face reddened as he forced himself to say it.

[y/n] rubbed her eyes and nodded with a smile. "Okay!"

Buggy sighed. It's troublesome but this would make [y/n] keep sending him treasure maps.

So it was worth it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Future Dream

[y/n] groaned as she scoot closer to the warmth. Still sleepy, she moved to a much more comfortable position.

Strange. Her extra pillow was a bit hard. And it smelled different.

Half asleep, she slowly opened her eyes and been greeted by an amazing sight.

Sleeping beside her, was none other than the clown pirate, Buggy.

The sight woke her up.

She was on the same bed as him, on her room at her ship and using his arms as a pillow.

[y/n] checked her body.

Nope. She was still fully dressed. Buggy too. That only meant nothing happened between them.

That was actually quite disappointing to her but waking up beside him wasn't that bad.

She smiled and snuggled closer to Buggy. She remembered being annoyed at him and drinking heavily last night but after that, it was blank. She have no idea what leads them to sleep on the same bed but she was not going to complain.

She looked up to him. He was snoring a bit and drooling.

[y/n] chuckled.

He has no make up on and his long hair were flowing freely on the pillow.

Just when was the last time she saw him without any paint on his face?

A long time ago, he was just a normal looking boy with a strange looking nose.

Buggy's nose was what she actually first noticed on him. She thought he looked funny. Just when did she started thinking that he was actually cute?

[y/n] already forgot. It was like everything changed before she knew it.

Buggy wasn't the most handsome man out there. If [y/n] would be honest, Shanks has a lot better face than him. But despite of that, she have fallen for the stupid clown.

[y/n] sighed. There must be really something wrong with her.

A long time ago, [y/n] dreamt of marrying a handsome man. A man that belonged to a noble family. A man who was a gentleman and kind.

But then, her father and brother were killed. And she was thrown away and left alone to die.

She was found by captain Ivor and became a pirate. And then, met Buggy.

She disliked him at first. Him, Shanks and everyone on that ship.

Why was everyone so noisy? Why was Shanks so annoying? Why was Buggy an idiot?

[y/n] can't stand them. She liked captain Ivor but she hated the others. Especially Shanks and Buggy. Shanks keeps bothering her while Buggy calls her names. She really hated them.

And then, things happened. Buggy saved her and since then, her view on him changed. Before she knew it, she became friends withwith the others too.

It was unbelievable how much she has changed.

Not only her personally but also her dream.

Once upon a time, she dreamt of being a bride of a handsome noble man. But now, her dream was for her love to be accepted by the man lying beside her right now.

People could call her strange or weird for wanting a man who only has 'treasure' inside his head but she don't really care.

[y/n] gently run her hand on his hair before pressing a finger on his nose.

Buggy groaned and slapped her hand away then returned to his slumber.

[y/n] chuckled at this. She then sat up and pressed a kiss on his red nose.

"Good morning, my love." she whispered before standing up. She picked her coat up from the chair where it was left and put it on.

She was still wearing her yesterday clothing but whatever. She'll get changed later after she took a bath. But for now, she needed to get up and to do her duty as the captain.

She walked to the door and grabbed the knob. She looked back to the sleeping Buggy and smiled before turning the knob and open the door.

As the door swung open, the bright light of the morning slipped into the room.

She walked out as she silently wished that her future with Buggy would be as bright as the morning sun.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
